Znowu na wyspie!
Odcinek 1 - Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wawanakwy! Chris :Witam was wszystkich w czwartym sezonie Totalnej Porażki!. Tym razem powracamy na odmieniona Wawankawe!.Uczestnicy stoczą boj na zakażonej radioaktywnie wyspie ,w walce o wielką kasę! Beda musieli zmagać się z okrutnymi żywiołami na tej wyspie – wszystko dla oglądalności! Drużyna, która przegra wyzwanie wysle kogos do domu (pokazuje na stara motorówkę) ta oto motorówka. Wyroki będą odbywać się przy ognisku. Wy już znacie to miejsce .. ale oni jeszcze nie. Chris: No gdzie oni są?! – nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek. Spóźniają się, zaraz wchodzimy na wizje, a dzisiaj w dodatku skończył mi się gel! Moje włosy to koszmar! -'' zdenerwował się.'' Ale pomyślał, ze przed nim kolejne tygodnie dręczenia naiwnych dzieciaków, które pragną tylko jednego. Sławy i Kasy. A było o co walczyć.. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go przypływająca właśnie lodka, z której wysiadła nie wielka latynoska z pięcioma walizkami. Chris: Witaj, Ann Marie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze będziesz tu tylko kilka tygodni? Dziewczyna nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, tylko wyjęła lusterko i poprawiła makijaż. Ann Marie: Mówiłeś coś? Prowadzący skrzywił się i odparł. Chris: Eeeee.. Nie wazne. Ann Marie: A co to jest? – Nerwowo sie rozgladnela. – Chyba nie myślisz, ze będę tutaj mieszkać? Nie na to się pisałam!! Chris:Podpisałaś umowę – W tej chwili wyjął papiery. – Widzisz, jest napisane: 'Nie odpowiadamy za jakośc obozu!' Ann Marie: Daj mi to. – Dziewczyna nie odpuszczała za wygrana i zaczęła się szarpać z Chrisem. Jednak w tej chwili przerwał im kolejny obozowicz: Lightening: Ekhem. Nie przeszkadzam? - Ziryrtowal się.. – To tutaj mam mieszkać? Chris: Hej Lightening. Zgadłeś. – Odepchnął dziewczynę na bok. Lightening: Super, a gdzie jest toaleta? Chris :Dwa razy prosto, raz w prawo. – Uśmiechnął sie. ** ' ** ''Na wyspę przybyła kolejna obozowiczka. '''Chris: Witaj Zoey! Zoey: Cześć… Czy to aby na pewno ten obóz? –'' Lekkie zaniepokojenie pojawiło sie na twarzy rudowłosej dziewczyny.'' Chris : Hmmm.. Tak. – Szyderczo się uśmiechnął '' '''Zoey': Coz.. Lubie nowe przygody, ale to będzie zdecydowanie coś nowego. Stanęła na pomoście obok Ann Marie '' '''Zoey': Hej, jestem Zoey. Ann Marie: Czego chcesz? - posłała mordercze spojrzenie z nutką ironii, lecz doprawione solidnie wściekłością. Zoey: Cos cie dzisiaj ugryzło? Ann Marie lekceważąco odwróciła głowę. Tymczasem, na wyspie zjawiali się kolejni obozowicze. Poznaliśmy Camerona, Staci, Sama, Scotta, Jo, Dawn, B oraz Mike. ** Chris: No to jesteśmy w komplecie. Teraz w skrócie wyjaśnię Wam zasady gry. Co 2 dni będziecie rywalizować w wyznaczonych prze zemnie zadaniach. Przegrana drużyna pozbędzie się jednego członka. Kase, zdobędzie tylko jedna osoba. A będziecie musieli zmagać się z: zakażona radioaktywnie wyspa, zmutowanymi zwierzętami, obrzydliwym żarciem, I wieloma innymi. Kazdy wasz ruch będzie śledzony przez 100 kamer, rozmieszczonych na wyspie. A swoje zwierzenia, będziecie mogli wyrzucać w wychodku. (Każde zwierzenie obozowicza zaznaczę poprzez ‘<>’) ' <'Staci': Jejku, jak tu fajnie na tej wyspie! Nie moge doczekać się obiadu!!!> <'Dawn': Dobra, to miejsce to jedna wielka paranoja...> <'Brick': Ha! Reszta może zrezygnować, bo Briccki już tu jest! A ten cały Chris to.. Dziwny jest..> <'Mike': To miejsce jest wstrętne.. Ale za to laski sa tutaj nie złe!!> <'Dakota': Ta wyspa jest.. jest.. jest.. Odrażająca!! Nie chce złamać sobie paznokci, dopiero co nałożyłam sobie nowe tipsy!!> ** Na wyspie zaczęły się głośne rozmowy. '''Chris': KONIEC! Teraz ja mówię, a wy słuchacie! JASNE! Zoey : Wiesz…Wydaje mi się, ze coś z tobą nie tak Chris: Dosyć! Mam dla Was pierwsze zadanie! W pobliskiej dżungli, ukryte sa dwie flagi. Flagi, które w przyszłości będą reprezentować wasze drużyny. Dwie osoby, które znajda w lesie flagi, będą miały prawo do wyboru drużyn, oraz bycia ich kapitanami. W drogę!! Wszyscy: … Nikt sie nie ruszył, az do momentu straszliwego odgłosu zmutowanego stwora. Wszyscy: AAAAAA!! Chris: No, tak lepiej. A chciałem Was jeszcze ostrzec przed groźnymi zwierzętami które możecie spotkać w lesie, ale .. Co tam. ** Zoey: Tu chyba będziemy bezpieczni? – Wydyszała. Zoey, Dawn oraz Jo znalazły się obok spokojnego wodospadu. Dawn: Nie wiem, ale wiem co zrobić aby sie skupić i uspokoić. Jo: Przywalenie komuś? Zoey: Wypicie melisy? Dawn: … Nic z tych rzeczy. Medytacja. Dziewczyny starały sie uspokoić poprzez medytacje, tymczasem. W lesie: Ann Marie: Chyba go zgubiliśmy. Sam: Badz cicho, próbuje przejść poziom 7 w tetrisa. – Burknął z pod nosa grając na konsoli Ann Marie: A co mnie to obchodzi? Mam ważniejsze sprawy, jak poprawienie sobie włosów. Dakota: Oh, bądźcie już cicho. Staram sie obmyślić strategie I znaleźć flagę. ** Staci: Jestem głodna.. Czy tam sa jagody? Staci ruszyla na polane, gdzie zajela sie zajadaniem jagod. Nawet nie dostrzegła, ze znajduje sie w paszczy żyjącej rośliny. Staci: Hihihihi.. Cześć, czy możesz mnie postawić na ziemie? I w tej chwili roślina połknęła biedna dziewczynę, która zaraz została wydalona. Staci: Woo Hoo! To było coś! ** Lightening: Hej, co to takiego? W trawie leżał kawal pokolorowanego płótna. Cameron: Hmm.. To może być flaga. Lightening: Tak jest! ** Dawn: Wracajmy na plaże, zapewne inni juz dawno znaleźli flagę. Wracając spotkali się ze Scottem i Mike. Mike: Hej laski, macie może flagę? Zoey: Nie, a Wy? Scott: My znaleźliśmy obiad. Jo: Filet z dorsza? Pychota! Scott: Sie wie, specjalnie dla Ciebie, mała. Jo: Nie jestem mała!! – Mocno nadepnęła mu na stopę. <'Scott': Al! Ostra jest, ale leci na mnie>. – Próbował udawać, ze nie czul bólu. ** Plaza: Chris: I co, widzę, ze nadciąga Lightening z flaga! Na plaży pojawili sie również B i Sam. <'B': Naprawdę nie wiem, co było gorsze.. Uciekanie przed mutantem, czy szukanie flagi.> Zza krzaków wyłonił sie Brick. Brick: Yol, stary. W tej dżungli nie ma żadnej flagi! - Popatrzał sie na Lighteninga – Eeeee.. Nie ważne.. ** Ann Marie: Hej, znalazłam flagę! – Wlasnie przybyla na plaże. Chris: No to znamy kapitanów! Powoli na plaży pojawiali się kolejni obozowicze. Chris: No, to mamy już wszystkich. Czas na podział na drużyny. Kogo zawołam, stanie obok Ann Marie… Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Staci oraz Brick. Od dzisiaj nazywacie sie.. Krwiożercze mutanty. Pozostali, stworzą drużyne Wściekłych szczurów. <'Ann Marie': No super.. Co to jest za drużyna? Grubaska, kujon, szczerbol, jakaś dziwna dziewczyna, sportsmenka, i jakiś psychol rodem z wojska.. Ale.. I tak wyeliminuje każdego po kolei!> <'Jo': Co za pech.. Jestem w druzynie z tym balwanem Scottem!> <'Lightening': Myślę, ze Nasza drużyna jest bardzo silna.> Staci: Kiedy będzie obiad? Sam: To dobre pytanie! Chris: Dobra, macie 15 przerwy na obiad. Potem przejdziemy do kolejnej konkurencji. ** Stołówka: Cameron: Mam nadzieje, ze ta breja nie zawiera mleka. Chef: Milcz chudzielcu! Masz podwójna porcje hamburgerów. Zoey: Świrnięty jest. Chef: Cos mówiłaś?! Zoey.. Eeee nic. Sam: To jest obrzydliwe!! Moje jedzenie się rusza!! Staci: Jak Ci nie smakuje to daj, mogę zjeść ze Ciebie!! Dakota: To zjedz tez moje. Musze dbać o figurę Dawn: W tym raczej nie znajdziesz niczego kalorycznego.. Ann Marie: Pff. Nie zmienia to niczego! I tak tego nie tknę. Chef: Ehh, i kolejna banda dzieciaków, które nie potrafią docenić dobrej kuchni.. Chris: Obozowicze, spotykamy się na plaży! Dakota: Znowu?! To nie ma tutaj innych miejsc? Chris: Tak, zgadza się. Wam kolejnym zadaniem jest dotrzeć na drugi koniec wyspy. Kazda drużyna dostanie kompas i mapę, a prowadzić drużyny do celu będą prowadzić kapitanowie. Drużyna, która dotrze jako pierwsza dostanie ułatwienie w kolejnym, ostatnim zadaniu. ** W druzynie Krwiozerczych Mutantow: Brick i Ann Marie szli wyraznie przodem skupiajac sie na jaknajszybszym dojsciu do celu, reszta szla w tyle, nieco ociagajac sie. Brick: Nie wiem czy wiecie ale ja chce to wygrać. Ann Marie: Tak się składa że nie tylko Ty. Mike: My mamy większe szanse . Oni to jakieś fajtłapy niewiadomo z skąd wzięte. My to co innego . No może oprócz tego Camerona. Cameron: Nie wiem czy wiesz ale ja tu stoję . <'Brick': ,, nie wiem czy wiesz ale ja tu stoję” No błagam… on jest beznadziejny.> Zoey: Hej , to nasz wspólny cel. Tu mamy być drużyną Nagle staneli na rozwidleniu drog. Zoey: Ann Marie, gdzie teraz mamy isc? Ann Marie: Hmmm.. W prawo.. Nie w lewo. To znaczy.. Prosto! ** U Wscieklych Szczorow Nie bylo tak zdecydowanego lidera.. I dodatkowo zgubili mape. Dawn: No to tak. Mamy jakiś plan? Lightening: Musimy dojsc do celu.. Dakota: Zapewne mutanty sa daleko z przodu! Jo: Popatrzcie na nich! To urodzeni zwycięscy! A my? Dawn: mamy takie same szanse jak oni. Trzeba tylko się zmobilizować! B:'''Możemy ich pokonać w każdej konkurencji potrzeba nam tylko motywacji '''Lightening: i taka postawa jest git. Dakota odciagnela na chwile Lighteninga Dakota: Hej, powinnismy zawrzec sojusz, ktory doprowadzi Nas do finalu! Lightening: Hmm.. Zgoda. Dawn: Hej, to rozwidlenie drog! B: Mysle, ze powinnismy udac sie prosto. Sam: A ja uwazam, ze trzeba isc w prawo. Dakota: Nie! Idziemy w lewo, prawda kapitanie? Lightening: Dakota ma racje. ** 18:00, Drugi koniec wyspy. Chris: No, no, no! Zdaje sie, ze mamy zwyciescow! To.. Krwiozercze Mutanty! Krwiozercze Mutanty: Hurrra! <'Ann Marie': Wygralismy tylko dzieki mojemu obozowemu doswiadczeniu!> Po godzinie pojawily sie rowniez Wsciekle Szczury. Jo: I co?! Przegralismy! To przez Ciebie Dakota. Chris: Nie wazne.. Ostatnim zadaniem w dziejszym odcinku bedzie zbudowanie domu druzynowego. Poniewaz poprzednie zostaly zniszczone, musicie zbudowac je jeszcze raz. Poniewaz druzyna Krwiozerczych Mutantow wygrala, to ona pierwsza uda sie po potrzebne elementy. Macie 30 minut przewagi. Wygra druzyna, ktora bedzie miala lepszy domek. ** Krwiozercze Mutanty: Zoey: Moj ojciec jest architektem, znam sie co nieco na tym. Ann Marie: Ale jesli przegramy, wylatujesz! Mike: Spokojnie, daj jej szanse.. Zoey: Ok, Staci, Ann Marie i Cameron udadza sie po materialy.Brick i Mike beda budowac, jasne? Reszta: Tak jest! <'Zoey': Zwyciestwo mamy jak w banku!> ** Wsciekle Szczury: Dakota: Mysle, ze powinnismy.. Jo: Nie, nie, nie! Przez Ciebie przegralismy ostatnie zadanie! Scott: Laska ma racje, ktos ma jakis plan? Reszta: … Dakota: No wiec wlasnie. B: Nasza druzyna powinna byc bardziej ufna, dajmy jeszcze jedna szanse Dakocie. Sam: Robbie co chcecie, ja bede gral w Conter Strike. ** Chris: Coz.. Znakomita budowla, druzyno Mutantow! A wy Szczury? Totalne dno! Zadanie wygrywaja.. Krwiozercze Mutanty! Szczury, widzimy sie na eleminacjii. <'Dakota': Hmm.. Dzis to Ty odpaniesz!> <'Lightening': Przykro mi, kolo..> <'Jo': Dakota, dzis Nas opuscisz!> ** Przy ognisku: Chris: Znamy juz wyniki Waszych glosow. Pierwsza pianke otrzymuje…. B. Kolejnymi bezpiecznymi osobami sa: Jo, Scott oraz Dawn. Zostaly dwie pianki, i trzy osoby ktore na nie czekaja: Sam, Dakota i Lightening. Wszyscy sie dzisiaj nie popisaliscie! Lightening, jestes bezpieczny. A odpada…… ……… ……. …….. ……. ……. Sam! ** <'Dakota': Sam… Hmm… Nie miał poczucia stylu. Ten sweterek, odziedziczony chyba po dziadku… A ta koszulka, która wystawała spod swetra… Będzie mi się śniła do końca życia…> <'Scott:' Sam to mięczak! Zwiotczałe mięśnie obleczone tłuszczem, małe chomicze oczka ukryte za okularkami.> <'B': W sumie zły nie był…> <'Dawn': Wydaje mi się, że nawet sympatyczny był. Kto wie, może byśmy się zaprzyjaźnili gdyby został dłużej.> <'Lightning': Myślę, że to nie był dobry zawodnik. Cały czas grał w te swoje gierki komputerowe.> <'Jo': W ostateczności mogłabym go zaakceptować, gdyby nie odpadł.> Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy